Mending A Broken Heart
by PortageeBoo07
Summary: A Shuis Fic..This story has nothing to do with the current shuis stoyline. My story will definitely cheer up ALL the shuis fans...Lots of shuis romance in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Sheridan Crane stared at the white fluffy clouds from her first class seat. She had been on the airplane for almost 2 1/2 hours already. Los Angeles, she thought, here I come again. Sheridan was 23 years old and had been a model since she was 16. Usually she just posed for Vogue or Cosmopolitan. But Victoria's Secret had contacted her and asked for her to be in their new issue. Yes, to be honest, she was fairly nervous. She'd never modeled lingerie before. Glancing at her diamond engagement ring, she smiled to herself. In a few short weeks she'd be married to the man she loved. Sheridan slid her head phones on her ear and listened to the music. Sighing, her eyes fluttered shut, her eyelashes touching her tan, porcelain cheeks.

_Flashback__  
_"I love you, Sheridan" The words he spoke were merely a whisper. Sheridan caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand as they beneath the stars on the warm light brown colored beach.

"I know you do. And believe me, I love you too" She told him.

"Then why are you leaving me?" He asking, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I have too. This modeling job is one chance in a lifetime. This will help me launch off my career as a model. I've always wanted to be one, and this is my chance. If you can't understand that…then I don't know what to tell you" She said, staring up at the dark starry sky.

"I do understand, Sheridan. I really do. I just love you so much, I don't know how I'm going to live without you" They had been going out for only a week, but had fell in love long ago. Never had they shared a first kiss on the lips, so he thought that tonight would be a great time to kiss her. Looking at her luscious lips, he lowered his own to hers. Sheridan watched him in slow motion as her lip trembled to be against his. Their lips met and they shared their first kiss. Her first kiss, too. Against each others lips, they smiled. As their foreheads touched, they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"That was our first kiss" She announced, smiling at him.

"Yeah, and it was beautiful. I'll never forget this night as long as I live" He told her, hugging her body tightly against his.

"Me too, me too"  
_End Flashback_  
The man looked down sadly at the magazine that sat in front of him. After 7 years, she was still so beautiful. Oh I miss you so much Sheridan, he thought, tracing her elegant features. After all these years, he was still in love with Sheridan Crane. Yeah, so he was due to marry soon. Ok, very soon, in 1 week. His fiancée's name was Jennifer. He had met her a couple of weeks after Sheridan had left at a Boston Red Sox game. Sure, the two hit it off, but it wasn't the same thing he had with his Sherry. What Sheridan and him had was special. It was deep. They fully knew each other, heart and soul. He and Jennifer didn't share that

"Please call or visit soon, Sherry. I don't think I can go through with marrying Jenn. I only want to marry you"

**Chapter 1**

There's always that one person That will always have your heart You'll never see it coming Cause you're blinded from the start Know that you're that one for me It's clear for everyone to see Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Memories from years ago were still in her mind as she stepped off the plane. Something inside of her was telling her to go back to Harmony. She didn't know why, but the feeling was extremely strong. Sheridan walked through the airport, searching for the nearest restroom. Finally, after searching for almost ten minutes, she found one. After going to the bathroom, she washed her hands, then fixed her make up. Picking up her purse off the counter, and grabbing her small duffle bag, she exited the restroom and headed down stairs to baggage claim. Once she got her suitcase she headed home.

"Hey Sheridan, I missed you. I'm so glad you're back!" Eric exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

"I missed you too. It's so good to be back" She said, quickly kissing his lips.

"Hey, you've been gone for almost two weeks. Shouldn't I get a little bit more from my fiancée?" He asked, his lips forming a pout.

"Hmm…I suppose so," Sheridan replied, wrapping her arms his shoulders. Their lips met softly and soon their kisses became more passionate and hungrier.

"Sheridan, I want you, darling," He moaned, holding her large breasts in his hands.

"No, Eric, I'm not ready for this. I want to wait till we're married ok?" "Alright, sweetheart. I guess I better be going, I have an early meeting tomorrow." They kissed one more time and he was gone.

_I don't know bout cha'll But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way We know how to rock I don't know bout cha'll _

_But I know about us and uh This is the only way We know how to rock_

Sheridan walked to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling with hunger. So she decided to order out. Picking up the black, Sony cordless phone she dialed the number.

"Hi I'd like a number 6, please," She said into the phone. "Ok, thank you. Goodbye" Sheridan hung up the phone and went to her bedroom. She walked into her walk-in closet and picked up a small box that sat on a shelf in one of the corners. She sat on her bed and began to look through the old photos and letters. There was one picture where her and Luis were tightly wrapped in each others arms. The second picture she looked at was taken inside the church. Luis and her were kissing. Sheridan then pulled out a dried, Red rose. The one Luis had given her on one of the lasts nights that they shared.

_Do you remember girl I was the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this_

_Even before all the fame and People screaming your name_

_Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_Flashback_  
"I love you, baby" Luis told her, handing her a beautiful, single Red rose.

"I love you too, Luis" She told him honestly, giving him a short kiss. Sheridan lead him in the house. Luis looked around and was amazed. There were candles lit everywhere and there was a trail of roses leading to, what he guessed, was the bedroom.

"Sherry, what's all this?" He asked, nervously entwining their finger. She turned to face him and smiled sweetly.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered against his lips. She lead him to the bedroom. Luis placed a kiss on her soft lips. Slowly, they began to undress each other. Both were very nervous, and happy at the same time.

"What about protection, love?" He asked her, straddling her body with his.

"I'm on the pill" Sheridan said. Slowly, he entered her, savoring the feeling of their bodies becoming one for the first time. The couple made love. Slowly, passionately and wildly.  
_End Flashback_

_It started when we were younger _

_You were mine my boo Now another brother's taking over_

_But its still in your eyes my boo Even though we used to argue it's alright _

_I know we haven't seen each other In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Snapping out of her daze, she tucked the rose back inside the box. She pulled out a manila envelope from the bottom of the box. Taking the contents out of the envelope, she began to read the letter.

**Mi Amor**,  
I sit here watching you sleep, staring at your beautiful, angelic face. We have just made love for the last time. Sadness washes over me as I realize that we may never be together again. As we made love, and I stared deeply into your precious blue eyes, all I saw was our life. Our future together. I saw our children, Sheridan, they were absolutely beautiful! You're my soul mate, the other half that completes me. There will never be anyone like you. No one will ever get to me the way you do. No one will ever make my heart beat thousands of times within each passing minute. The love and bond that we share will never be broken. You'll always have my heart. I love you more than words can ever express! Te amo, Sherry, forever and always.  
**With All My Love, Luis**

_I was in love with you when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo And I see it from time to time I still feel like my boo_

_And I can see it no matter How I try to hide my boo_

_Even though there's another man in my life You will always be my boo_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yes I remember boy Cause after we kissed _

_I could only think about your lips _

_Yes I remember boy The moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame And people screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

"Come on Luis, come watch this movie with me" Jennifer called from the couch.

"Hunny, you know I have work to do. I…" Luis couldn't finish his sentence because his fiancée cut him off.

"Oh don't even start with that bull! I've so had it with you and your work. It's like you never have any more time for me"

"Jenn, I'm trying to make detective. Why can't you understand that?" He asked. Jenn wasn't about to start another fight. She just grabbed her keys, cell phone and jacket and left.

_It started when we were younger _

_You were mine my boo Now another brother's taking over_

_But its still in your eyes my boo Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other In awhile but you will always be my boo_

"Damn it!" He swore, banging his fist on the table. If he had been engaged to Sheridan it would be so much easier. Sheridan would've understood that he was trying to make detective and would've supported him. After all the stacks of reports he had to file was done, he'd buy a ticket and fly out to California and find her. Even if it meant risking his future with Jennifer. He couldn't marry someone he didn't truly love. Luis continued to do his work until about 10 o'clock. He headed to his room and picked up his phone. Dialing Jennifer's number, he waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, babe, it's me" He said.

"What do you want, Luis? I was just about to go to bed." Jenn told him in an annoyed voice, trying to make him feel guilty about this evening.

_I was in love with you when we were younger _

_You were mine my boo And I see it from time to time I still feel like my boo _

_And I can see it no matter How I try to hide my boo Even though there's another man in my life _

_You will always be my boo_

"I wanted to apologize. Jenn, you know I love you. I'm just trying so hard to make detective. The extra money will help us a lot. I can't understand why you can't see that I'm doing this for us"

"Well, all you do is work. All I wanted was some attention tonight. Just one night, Luis, just one night is all I'm asking for. Is it that so hard. Soon I'll be your wife and I will not be treated like this. Maybe we should call off the wedding. Maybe we haven't thought this marriage thing over"

"No sweetheart, I don't think we should call off the wedding. We love each other. Ok, how's this, we spend all day together tomorrow? Deal?" Luis asked, hoping she'd say yes and stop being angry with him.

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo _

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_It started when we were younger You were mine my boo_

_Now another brother's taking over But its still in your eyes my boo Even though we used to argue it's alright _

_I know we haven't seen each other In awhile but you will always be my boo_

"All right, sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you" She told him, grinning through the phone.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Luis hung up and placed the phone back on it's charger. He slipped beneath the cold blankets and closed his eyes. Tonight, he couldn't bring himself to tell his own fiancée that he loved her. Deep inside, he truly knew the reason. Luis was still in love with Sheridan. And most likely, he always would be.

I don't know bout cha'll But I know about us and uh

This is the only way We know how to rock I don't know bout cha'll But I know about us

and uh This is the only way We know how to rock

**SONG USED-Usher & Alicia Keys, My Boo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Last night, he dreamed of making love to her. Whispering to her, words of undying, endless love. It was just a dream, though. That's all it always was. And then in the morning he awoke to an empty bed. Slipping out of bed, his feet glided on the cold, hard wood floors. It had been three days since he talked to Jennifer. She's pissed at me, he thought. After going to the bathroom he went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Luis was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of coffee when the phone began to ring. He looked at the clock next to him. 6:24. Who could be calling me at this hour? He ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy! Top of the morning to ya" The guy joked.

"Hank, it's almost six thirty. What the hell do you want?" Luis asked his best friend.

"You know that hot chick that you were with many years ok. Hmm….the sexy blonde…what the hell is her name?" Hank asked.  
"Sheridan Crane" Luis answered.

"Yup…the one and only buddy! Anyways, she's going to be in Boston tomorrow, signing autographs and crap. I thought that maybe we go." Sheridan was going to be in Boston! Yeah, no doubt he was going!

"Yeah, alright. We can go. Hey you think maybe we could chill later? I wanna talk to you" "Yeah, Luis, meet me at the pool hall at 1. Is that ok"

"Yes. That's fine. See you at 1"

Both men hung up their phones. Luis couldn't help the grin that sat on his handsome face. His Sherry was actually going to be in Boston tomorrow. And he would do anything in his power to talk to her and find out why she never called. To hell with Jennifer, he was going to ask Sheridan to marry him when he saw her.  
Luis walked into the pool hall and spotted his best friend sitting at the bar, a draft of beer in his hand. He walked over to Hank and took a seat beside him. "Hey buddy, what's good"

"Nothing at all. Everything is bad! My life is so messed up, Hank"

"What's the matter, Luis?" Hank asked.

"I can't marry Jenn. I'm still in love with Sheridan"

"Are you serious"

"Yes and it scares me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I was hoping that you'd have some advice. I'm totally sure that I want to marry Sheridan, not Jennifer, and spend my life with her. Loving her and raising our children. Hank, I'm telling you man, she's the only one that I'll ever love"

"Wow, I've never heard you talk like this before. You must be in love. Ok, well first of all, when we see Sheridan tomorrow you need to get her alone somehow. Slip her your cell number or something. When you two are alone, tell her how you feel. Tell her that you still love her and want to be with her. But overall just say what's in your heart. If you and Sheridan are truly meant to be, she'll feel the same way"

"Thank you, Hank. You're a great friend. I was thinking, would you wanna go up to Boston tonight?" Luis asked, wanting to get his mind of a certain blonde.

"Sure... why not. How about we go pack our stuff and I'll be at your house by 3. We're taking your truck right?"

"Yes, we're taking my truck. We'll leave at 3." Luis and Hank said their goodbyes and went to their own houses to pack their stuff.  
About an hour and a half later Hank arrived at Luis' house and the two were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheridan unlocked the door to her fiancée's home and was immediately met with warmth.

"Oh Eric," She called, walking down the hall to his bedroom. He was most likely sleeping, he had had a long day. The closer the got the more she heard the sexual moaning. "Mmm...Eric, I'm almost there. More, more, more..." Sheridan heard some woman moan. She gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. No, that couldn't be! Could it? Only one way to find out. Sheridan through open the bedroom door and stood there shocked at what she saw. Eric was lying on his back, naked, with some woman on top of him, who was also naked.

"Oh yes Cindy, oh god just like that, baby!" The two of them moaned together.

"Sheridan! Oh my god, I didn't expect you"

"Yeah, obviously. So Eric, is this what you do when your not with me? You know what, I don't even care. Take your ring and shove it..." She ripped off her engagement ring and threw it at him. Sheridan ran out of the house in tears. Eric had won her heart and in the end he had broken it. Dmn him, how could I be so stupid. She slid into her car and sped off to the airport. She was thankful that she'd be out of town for the next week. It would give her a break from everything and she could relax.

-----------------------------------------------------

Luis sat up and stretched. He looked over to the clock, it read 9:41. Oh shoot, he had to hurry and get ready. Sheridan was due to be at the mall at ten o'clock.

"Yo Hank, wake up, buddy!" Hank just snuggled in deeper into his blanket. "Come on Hank, it's quarter of ten. Get up and get dressed!" Luis exclaimed. After hearing the time, Hank shot up quickly and jumped out of bed. The two men hurried around the hotel room. By the time they were done it was close to ten-thirty. As they drove down to the mall Luis' anticipation grew. When they finally arrived they practically ran to Sears. They saw the line and groaned. There had to be at least 150 people there. Both men sighed and joined the rest of the people.

"Do you know what your going to say, Luis?" Hank asked, tapping his foot impatiently as the line seemed like it wasn't going to move.

"No. I have to think of something. I hope she remembers me though. Hank, inside I feel like she's the one. Even though I haven't seen or heard from her in years, I want to be with her forever. I want to make her my wife." Luis explained to his best friend.

"You're crazy, but I love ya anyway man! I don't mean to smother your hopes but isn't she engaged"

"I think so. But who knows. Once she sees me again that might change"

"Luis, I wish you all the luck in the world. Like I said before, if it's meant to be she'll feel the same way. But what about Jenn? Are you really going to break her heart and leave her for another woman that might not even love you back"

"Hank, you know I don't want to hurt Jenn. But it wouldn't be fair to her, or me, if we got married. I won't marry her and spend the rest of my life regretting not telling her about Sheridan and how much she means to me"

An hour and a half had passed, they were so close to Sheridan. There was only 3 more people in front of them. When it was their turn Luis walked up first. He shook her hand and kissed her cheek. Sheridan could feel the electricity between them, as did Luis. She stared at him closely and gasped once she remembered where she knew him from.

"Luis?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me, Sher." He told her, smiling at her. Sheridan immediately stood up and pulled him into a hug. Tears formed in her eyes as he tightened his grasp on her.

"I missed you so much Luis!" She exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his not so smooth cheek.

"I missed you too beautiful! You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Luis told the woman he loved.

"Hey Sheridan, I'm sorry to cut this short but there are other people here to see you" Her agent told her.

"I'm sorry, Luis. Look, heres my cell number. Call me around 1. I want to get together tonight" She quickly jotted her number on a piece of paper. He kissed her cheek once more and him and Hank were off.

------------------------------------------------------

Luis sat in the restaurant waiting for Sheridan. Before he turned his head the other way he could sense that she had just walked through the door. He saw her walking toward him and smiled. She smiled back. Luis stood up and gave her the Red rose that he had bought.

"Thank you" Sheridan said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Luis pulled out her chair for her, like a true gentleman, and she sat.

"Thanks." Luis went and sat in his seat and stared into her ocean colored eyes. Mesmerized by her beauty. "Luis, you're making me blush. Stop that" She laughed, linking their fingers together.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful. I never want to stop looking at you" He told her, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Thank you. Luis, I missed you so much. All these years I never wrote was because I knew it'd be too hard for me. I didn't want to make things any harder on you. Leaving you was one of my biggest mistakes. Even after all these years of being apart...my love for you is still as strong as it was the day I left. I know that you don't love me back..." She had tears in her eyes as she talked to him.

"No sweetheart, you're so wrong. I love you so much, Sheridan! The reason I came up here to see you was to tell you that. I want to be with you, Sherry. I want to be with you forever. Be your husband. The father of your babies. I want to love you for an eternity. Just you, no one else"

"Oh Luis, I don't know what to say" She wiped away her tears and leaned across the table. She kissed him on his cheek, once again. A slow song began to play, "Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed, hoping Luis would ask her to dance.

"Me too. Would you like to dance, Sher?" He asked and she nodded. He held out his arms for her and she stepped in and swayed with him to the slow beat. Luis securely wrapped his arms around her waist and she hung her arms loosely around his neck.

_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you _

_You have made me what I am and I am yours My love,_

_there's so many ways I want to say I love you_

_Let me hold you in my arms forever more _

_You have gone and made me such a fool I'm so lost in your love_

_And oh, we belong together Won't you believe in my song?  
Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you_

_You have come into my life and made me whole _

_Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning _

_Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear_

They stared deeply into each others eyes and they knew what was coming next. Sheridan tilted her head up and he lowered his head. Luis kissed her lips softly, he was going to pull back, but then she deepened the kiss. A moan escaped her mouth and he smiled against her lips. Her hands were everywhere. On his shoulders, chest, abs, his waist.

_In my eyes I see no one else but you There's no other love like our love_

_And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me _

_I've waited for you for so long Lady, your loves the only love I need _

_And beside me is where I want you to be_

_'Cause, my love, there's somethin' I want you to know _

_You're the love of my life, you're my lady!_

When the song ended they were still kissing. She pulled away, finally noticing that there was no more music playing.

"I think we should get out of here" She suggested in his ear, kissing his neck in a playful manner.

"I think so too" They were out the door before they even got a chance to order.

"What hotel are you staying at?" She asked.

"Holiday Inn, but I have a roomie. So we're going to have to go to your hotel. Unless you like an audience" He joked, driving to their hotel.

"No, I'm all set with that, Luis. I'm also staying at the Holiday Inn" She laughed, leaning on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------

"Mmm...don't stop Luis." She moaned as he sucked on her neck.

"I don't plan to, miss Crane" He said, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. Luis laid her down and laid on top of her. He kissed her with all the passion inside of him. He caressed her body and rubbed up against her.

"Come on Luis, I don't think I can last much longer" Luis practically tore off her dress in the heat of passion. His thumb ran across her aroused nipple, causing her to shiver. Luis undressed them both quickly and poised himself above the beauty below him.

"I love you, Sheridan. Forever and always, mi amor!" He whispered in her ear.

"Te Amo, Luis!" She whispered back and he entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. They rode the waves of ecstasy together.

Later, they laid in the after glow quietly, listening to each others heartbeats. Sheridan raked her perfectly manicured nails across his bronzed abs. Luis kissed her neck. Then kissed her shoulders. Then her chest. And finally...her lips. She caressed his face with her soft, gentle hands.

"I love you, Luis. I never want us to be apart again." Sheridan said.

"Me either, Sher. I need to tell you something though" He said, he used a serious tone.

"What is it"

"I'm engaged" He told her.

"What! You're engaged and we made love. Dmn you, why didn't you tell me before. I can't believe we let all of this happen. How could you do this to your fiancée, don't you love her?" She exclaimed, sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest tightly.

"Sheridan, I do love her, but I'm not in love with her. She's a great friend, but I'm in love with you. I never expected us to make love tonight. I swear on everything I love that I never planned this. I just was going to come here and see if you still had feelings for me and if you did I was going to go back home and break up with her immediately! I still plan on breaking up with her. I won't marry her when I love you. It's not fair to her, and it's not fair to me"

"I don't even know what to say to you! I can't believe what you did"

"Sheridan, I'm so sorry, baby"

"You're such a liar! don't ever call me baby again. Get out, I don't want to see your face" She screamed, her face turning red with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt so dirty and used. She had slept with another woman's fiancée. Why couldn't Luis have been decent enough to tell her that he was engaged before they had made love? Dmn all men to hell! They're all the same! All a bunch of liars and cheats! Which included her Luis. Sheridan sat on the bed, her heart ached to be near him again. Even though he had lied, she still couldn't turn off her feelings for him off. She threw off her robe and got dressed. This could be her last chance that she ever got to see Luis. So she was going to go and find him. God help her, but she was a sucker!

---------------------------------------------

Luis had just finish packing his stuff for tomorrows long ride back home when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he knew it, a pair of soft lips were on his. At first he was startled, but then he realized who it was. He leaned into her touch, lacing his fingers through her soft, golden hair.

"Mmm..." she moaned, deepening their kiss. After kissing for the longest time, she parted from his lips slowly.

"Sher, I though you never wanted to see me again?" He asked, motioning for her to come in. He shut the door and they sat on his bed.

"Luis, that's what I said before. But then I realized that I love you so much and I think we can get past this and work at a relationship." She told him, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I would love that so much, Sheridan. I would love to have a second chance with you" He smiled, and embraced her petite body in his arms.

"I'm so glad, Luis. I don't think I could've left you without saying anything"

"Sheridan, I'm so happy that you want to be with me. Would you like to go out for a walk on the beach?" Luis asked, standing up and sliding his feet into his sneakers. She shook her head and he held out his hand for her. Sheridan gladly accepted it, grinning form ear-to-ear. Luis and Sheridan strolled along the beach hand-in-hand. The Summer sun was setting as he sat down on the sand and pulled her down into his lap. Luis held her closely to his chest, lacing their fingers together, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, miss Crane" He whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too, officer" She smiled and tilted her head back. She captured her lips with his and kissed him passionately. Sheridan ran her hands all over him. Face. Neck. Chest. Abs. And his legs. Luis went under her shirt and started to massage her right breast with his hand. Soft moans escaped her lips. "Luis, don't stop." Sheridan moaned, tilting her head back more, "Mmm...Let's continue this in my room"

-----------------------------------------------

He slipped inside of her and made slow, sweet love to her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, Sheridan. You're so beautiful" He told her as they moved together through the slow waves of passion.

"I love you too, Luis." She kissed him softly. Luis pulled out from her and they came together. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled with him and draped arm across his stomach. "Before this trip I never dreamed that we'd find and still be in love with each other." Sheridan said, looking into his amber eyes.

"Me either Sher. I've dreamed of this for so long. But when I always woke up, reaching for you, you were never there. And now, when I wake up tomorrow morning and reach for you, you'll be in my arms and it just won't be another dream. You have no idea how much I love you. You're my soul mate and the air I breathe. You complete me, baby, you make me whole. I don't want to go on anymore living without you" Tears were in his eyes as he spoke to her. The tears were welling up in hers as well. Everything he had just said was the exact same thing she had felt every night for almost eight years. Sheridan wiped away his tears and rubbed his chest in a soothing way.

"It's alright. We're here now, together forever, sweetheart" She smiled through her tears.

"I know. Sheridan, can I ask you something baby"

"What is it" Sheridan asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Aren't you engaged to that famous lawyer?" He asked. Luis watched as sadness and hurt washed over her. She sat up and turned her head the other way. She didn't want Luis to see the crystal tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart." He told her, bringing her into his arms and soothing her. He wiped away her tears and rubbed circles on her back.

"No, it's alright, Luis. To answer you're question, we WERE engaged until his "buddy" decided to roam around. And the sad thing is that I caught him in the act"

"I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that I'd never do that to you. I'd never take you for granted like he did. I love you way too much to do that"

"I know you wouldn't, Luis. That's what makes you so special" She said and kissed him passionately.

"Alright I think we should just stop talking about all this depressing stuff. I don't like to see you cry, sweetheart"

"Luis, it's getting late and I'm so tired" Sheridan told him

"I know. Come on let's get a good night's sleep, it's late." He said.

"Ok. Sleep sounds so wonderful right now" She said, as they cuddled close together, getting comfortable. They shared one more kiss.

"Goodnight baby, I love you"

"And I love you. Goodnight my love" She smiled to herself as they both fell into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"God, I wish I didn't have to leave you. I love you so much" She said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Sheridan. But we'll only be apart for a short time. We'll see each other in 3 weeks, baby" Luis kissed her with every fiber in his being.

"Bye, Luis. See you in 3 weeks. I'll call you when I land" They kissed again and she boarded her plane. Sheridan looked back and wiped away the crystal tears that were forming in her eyes. He watched her board the plane and he felt his heart tighten. He turned away and left before he stopped her from leaving.

"Oh Sheridan," He sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to be without for you for 3 weeks. I'm going to go crazy" he mumbled to himself. Walking to his truck, he slid in the drivers side.

"Ready to go buddy?" Hank asked, looking at him form the passengers side.

"I guess as ready as I can be" Luis faked a smile and started up his truck.

-----------------------------------------------  
"Jenn...We need to talk. It's important" He told her over the phone.

"Alright. Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"The Book Café in an hour" Luis said.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour" They said goodbye and both hung up their phones.

"Damn, I don't want to hurt her Hank!" Luis exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"I know you don't, buddy. Hey but it's better to be honest than lie because she could just find out the truth later" Hank told him.

"Yeah, no sh!t. Ugh...my life is so infuriating." Luis said as he drove his car into Hank's brother's driveway.

"Thanks for the trip man. I had a great time. Hope everything works out today with Jenn. Call me later, ok?" He said, grabbing his things from the backseat.

"Alright I will. Or maybe I'll just swing by here later. Talk to you later man" Luis waited until Hank walked in the house and then he sped off.

-------------------------------------------

"Hi Jenn, thanks for meeting me here" Luis sat down across from the redhead.

"You're welcome, so what was so important"

"Jenn, you know I love you. But..." He couldn't finish because they got interrupted by the waitress. She handed them their drinks.

"Thank you" Luis said politely.

"As you were saying before we were interrupted"

"I love you, but I can't marry you" He told her quickly, staring down at the floor.

"What!" She exclaimed, anger flashing in her eyes. "Luis, I love you and I thought you loved me"

"I love you, but I'm just not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else. I thought I was over that woman, I guess I was wrong though. Hank and I went up to Boston to see her this weekend. We were high school sweethearts, but at 16 she got a modeling job offer and she left. We saw each other this weekend for the first time in almost 8 years. Turns out she still loved me" Luis explained, his eyes lighting up with love for Sheridan. And Jenn noticed that look. "I'm so sorry Jenn, I never meant to hurt you. I hope we can still be friends" He noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks. He wiped them away and held her hand in his hand.

"Did you make love to her?" She asked, staring into his dark eyes.

"Jenn"

"Just tell me. I need to know dammit!" She cried softly.

"Yes" His head was bent down in shame. More tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before Luis could see them. She got up and took her ring off and handed it to him.

"Here this belongs to you" She said. Jenn kissed him softly on the lips and turned to walk away. His hand stopped her though.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He apologized once more.

"It's ok. I'll be alright, don't worry about me. And as for your question, I just need some time to heal, then we can become friends. I love you, Luis. Goodbye" She walked off, more tears pouring out of her eyes. Luis looked at the ring that sat in the palm of his hand. The only thing he was grateful for at that moment was that he never gave Jenn his grandmother's ring. That ring had always been saved for Sheridan and Sheridan only.

_Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man _

_Wheneva you reach for me, I'm gonna do all that I can _

_We're waiting for something, somewhere I've never been_

That was his cell ringing. After hearing that he knew it was Sheridan calling. She had set up a special ring tone for herself, so when she called he knew who it was without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi baby" He said through the phone.

"Hello to you to, sweetheart. I just landed in California" She told him, smiling through the phone.

"That's great. I'm counting the days till we see each other again" He tried to push away the sadness that was eating him up inside.

"Me too. Anyways I'm calling to see where you are? Have you talked to Jenn yet"

"Actually I'm still at the Book Café. Jenn just left, she was pretty upset. She said after she has some time to heal we can work on a friendship."

"I'm sorry, Luis. I knew a part of you loved her very much"

"It's alright. I'm going to head home now. I have some unpacking and laundry to do. I'll call you tonight, my love" He blew her a kiss.

"Ok, I love you, officer" She smiled to herself. Won't he be surprised, she thought.

"And I love you, beautiful. Bye, baby"

"Bye" They hung up their phones.

------------------------------------------

Sheridan hurried around his apartment. Once she heard his truck pull up in front of the house she began shedding her clothes, piece by piece. Leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to the bed in Luis' room. She peaked out the window and saw him walking up the stairs. He looked really depressed. Oh but won't he be happy to see me. Sheridan walked back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. She stuck a Red rose in between her teeth and just waited until he walked through the bedroom door. Sheridan heard him walking down the hall and grinned to herself as he entered the bedroom and took site of her clad body.

"Sheridan!" He jumped on the bed and on top of her.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed and kissed him. He held her face in his hands.

"Oh baby, how could you trick me like that. Oh but I love that you did. Do you know how much I missed you? And we weren't even part for more than a couple of hours. How are we going to deal with being apart when you go back to L.A."

"Shut up, Luis, you talk way too much" She crushed her lips to his and flipped him over. Straddling him, she began to remove his clothing. Once all the clothes were shed they united as one. They rode the waves of passion together. She snuggled closer to him as he tightened his hold on her. "So were you really surprised?" She asked, giggling, playfully kissing his body.

"Very surprised, baby. That was one of the best surprises that I ever received from you" He grinned down at her and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "Did I mention that I love you? Because if I didn't, I'm saying it now. I love you so very much, sher. Always and forever"

She sweetly smiled. "I love you too" After a couple more rounds of lovemaking the two fell asleep, very exhausted and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mmm...Sheridan," Luis mumbled in his sleep. She giggled as she rolled onto her back and stared up at him.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" She asked her self outloud.

"I was dreaming of you, me and hot, passionate love making" Luis told her, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, bringing her close to him.

"Really? Well that's going to have to wait until later tonight because I want to go out." Sheridan said, getting up and gathering her things to go take a shower. She strutted her stuff all the way to the bathroom, making Luis aroused even more. He got out of bed and got dressed then brushed his teeth, not bothering to take a shower. Sheridan emerged half an hour later and entered the kitchen. She found Luis sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Did you have a nice shower, babe?" He asked, placing the paper on top of the table.

"I certainly did" Sheridan replied, plopping down in his lap. He leaned in to kiss her on her lips. A little while later he pulled away.

"Alright, let's get this day started" Luis announced. He entwined their fingers together and they left his apartment.

"So, where to first?" She asked, as they buckled up in his truck.

"I was thinking my parents place. I want them to know you're here. You know they adore you very much" Luis told her, and watched as she turned a light crimson color.

--------------------------------------------

"Mama? Papa?" Luis called from the front door.

"In the kitchen mijo" His mother called back.

"Hey, how about you walk into the kitchen and surprise her. My mother doesn't even expect you" Luis told his love in a low voice, so his mother wouldn't hear him.

"Ok" She walked ahead of him and entered the kitchen.

"Dios mijo! Sheridan, mija, you're back!" Pilar ran to her and hugged her tightly. Luis stood at the doorway watching the scene unfold. His father stood at the back door which lead to the patio.

"Yes, I'm back. Not for good though, I'm sorry. I missed you all so much!" Sheridan exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. She hugged Pilar again then hugged Martin.

"We're so happy that you are back. I see Luis is happy also" Martin said as he watched his son wrap his arms around the petite blonde.

"Does your mother know your back, sweetheart?" Pilar asked, sitting down at the table. Gesturing everyone to do the same.

"No. No one knows I'm back yet. Only Hank and Luis do"

"Mija, I think you should go and see your mother. Have you heard the news yet?" Martin asked her.

"What news?"  
"Sheridan, you're fathers dead. The rest should be explained by your mother" Martin told her.

"What! Oh my g-d, I have to see my mother right away. I'm sorry to cut this visit short. Luis, can you drive me to the estate"

"Yeah, sure baby. Mama, papa I'll be by later ok"

"Yes mijo, just take care of Sheridan. She's going to need you son" Luis listened to what his father said.

"Ok, bye" He said and followed Sheridan out to the car.

------------------------------------------

"Sheridan!" Her mother exclaimed, running down the staircase.

"Mom, what happened?" She asked, noticing the swelled up bruise on her mothers face.

"Sheridan, we need to sit down and talk" Katherine told her daughter, almost ready to breakdown and cry.

"Hold one second. I just need to tell Luis that I'm going to be here for a while and to leave"

"Wait. Luis? I mean Luis, Luis?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, we found our way back to each other after all this time. I'll be right back"

--------------------------------------

"Hey, I think I'm going to be a while. I'm sorry, but my mother needs me." Sheridan told him.

"Baby, I know your mother needs you. Ill come back later, alright"

"Ok. Luis..." She paused, waiting for him to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, babe"

"I love you so much!" Sheridan said softly and jumped in his arms. Hugging him so tightly, afraid to let him go.

"And I love you. Please don't ever forget that, ok. Now go be with your mother. Bye" They shared a short kiss and he left.

------------------------------------------

Sheridan sat back down on the sofa beside her mother. They stared at each other for a while until Katherine spoke.

"I killed your father!" She cried. Sheridan just looked at her, wide-eyed, completely in shock. Her body went numb.

"You what?" Sheridan shrieked. "Darling, there's more to it"

"I want to hear it. Now!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Sheridan, I don't think...I'm not sure you should hear all this...I mean it's not necessary"

"You admitted you killed Alistair. I just need to know why. Please. You've always been honest with me

about everything. don't stop now." She begged, her piercing blue eyes pleading.

"He beat me and raped me. Sheridan, he did that so many times, for so many years, and I hid it. From you, Julian and even Pilar, who is my dearest friend. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to live anymore. Finally I had enough. Yesterday he tried to force himself on me, not twice, but three times. First two times he gave up and let me be, then he came back for a third time. I didn't want him near me again. So I ran and he trapped me against the wall. I wouldn't give in and he slapped me hard a couple of times. Finally he gave up again. But instead of leaving the room he ran toward me and tackled me down and punched me in the face" Katherine finished and started bawling her eyes out.

"Mom, I'm so sorry" Sheridan whispered, wiping the tears away from her face. She hugged her mother.

"It was my fault. I should've left when he first started"

"When did he first starting hurting you?" Sheridan asked.

"When you left for California. He blamed me for you leaving. He didn't want you to become a model. And I encouraged it, so I was to blame. But if it meant your happiness sweetie, I'd get beaten everyday. I didn't care about myself as long as you were truly happy." She told Sheridan.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. So truly sorry" Fresh tears were starting to spill.

"It's alright. Payback is a b!tch! Revenge is sweet. Always remember that darling. The burial is already set. He's being sent to hell in a $200 box and dressed in raggy clothes." Katherine just laughed, and so did her daughter.

"Oh my, you didn't"

"Oh you wanna bet I didn't? Come on, it's time to celebrate. Let's go get Luis and we'll all go out for drinks. It's time for a celebration"

----------------------------------------------

The next morning Luis and Sheridan were rolling around in bed, making love.

"Mmm...I love you, baby" He whispered against her lips as he cupped her face in his large hands.

"I love you too" She smiled up at him. He fell to her side, exhausted and sweaty. She looked at him and giggled, pulling the sheet to her chest.

"Making love to you only gets better and better"

"I know, Luis" she sighed in contentment, kissing his chest.

"Luis, promise me something"

"Anything Sher, just name it" He quickly said, noticing the tone in her voice.

"Promise me that you'll never hurt me, physically or emotionally, and that you'll never hurt our kids" She said, looking into his eyes, searching his soul. He caressed her cheek softly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I promise Sheridan. I'd never hurt you or our children, I promise"

"Thank you. I need to take a shower and start getting ready." Sheridan slipped put of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" She peeked her head out from the bathroom.

"I'm having lunch with my mother and your mother." She told him, unwrapping the sheet from her body. Before she stepped in the shower, she stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a quick breast exam. She felt a spot and gasped, almost crying in fear. A lump. Oh god, that lump was never there before. Her heart suddenly dropped.

"Luis!" He heard her scream and ran to her. He watched her body, it was trembling.

"What's the matter?" Luis asked, putting his arm around her. She couldn't bear to look at him, she just held her hand to the spot on her breast. "Baby, come on you're scaring me"

"Luis...I have a lump..." She couldn't finish the rest because she broke down in his arms.

--------------------------------------------

"Eve, I found a lump in my left breast. I'm so scared right now. Breast cancer runs in my family. First my grandmother had it and then my mother." She told the doctor.

"Everything's going to be alright. Can you lay on your back please, so I can do a full exam" After she did the exam she had Sheridan go downstairs for a mammogram.

"Sheridan, doctor Russell did find a lump in your left breast, so now we just need to check for something else. We don't want to scare you, but we have to check if the lump is cancerous" Doctor Stanford told her.

"Luis, I'm so scared. Please don't leave me, please" Sheridan begged, clinging to him.

"Alright miss Crane, we're all ready for you"

"I need Luis to come with me. Please, I can't leave him. I need him with me"

"I'm sorry, but it's against hospital rules"

"Sher, everything will be fine alright sweetheart. I love you" He kissed her softly on the lips. While she went in with the doctor he sat in the waiting room and prayed she didn't have cancer.

-------------------------------------------

"Sher, hunny, relax. I mean no news is good news, right? How about you go get a drink with my mother and your mother? In fact I'm going to call them right now" He said, picking up the phone. She just sat there, dazed and confused. "Sheridan, they're gonna come here and pick you up ok. Now go change, sweetie" Fifteen minutes later Sheridan left to get a drink with Pilar and Katherine. They went down to a Restaurant/Lounge.

"I'd like a cosmopolitan, please" Sheridan said.

"I'd like a mudslide" Pilar said, pulling out the money from her wallet

"And I'd like a Long Island Ice Tea, please. Thank you" The three women found a small table outside and waited for their drinks. Pilar and Katherine noticed the look on Sheridan's face.

"Sheridan, are you pregnant?" Her mother asked bluntly, which caught her full attention. Sheridan looked at Katherine and started laughing.

"No, mother, I'm not pregnant. I just don't feel well right now" She answered, sighing when she saw the bartender walking over to them with their drinks. A couple of minutes later Sheridan's cell began ringing.

"Hello"

"Sheridan, hi this is Dr. Stanford. I have the results" He told her.

"Alright, tell me"

"Sheridan..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"...You have cancer. I'm so sorry, miss Crane" Her doctor told her. It was out! The nightmare that haunted her had come true. The tears she had been trying to keep to herself fell in an instant. She wiped them away, grabbing a kleenex from her purse, she wiped her eyes.

"So what now, doctor Stanford?" Sheridan asked, silently excusing herself from the table.

"We need you to come in tomorrow morning. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive"

"All right. What time should I be there?" She asked.

"9 o'clock sharp. Again, I'm so sorry, Sheridan. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok. Bye" The two hung up and Sheridan walked back to the table.  
Pilar and Katherine stood up, looking so worried and confused.

"What's wrong darling?" Katherine asked and watched as her daughter bursted into tears.

"Mom, I have breast cancer" Katherine hugged her daughter tightly as she cried. Tears came to Katherine's eyes as well as Pilar's. Pilar rubbed Sheridan's back, comforting her.

"I have to see Luis" She choked out. She grabbed her purse and hurried back to Luis' place.

--------------------------------------

"Luis?" She called, walking through the door.

"In the bathroom, baby"

"Luis, the doctor called me while I was at the restaurant." She told him. Luis took one look at her blood-shot eyes and he instantly knew.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" He wrapped his arms around her as she cried softly.

"Oh Luis, why did this have to happen to me"

"Sweetheart I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to help you get through this. We'll get through this together, I promise." He told her.

"I love you so much! I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Sheridan said, kissing him. He cupped her porcelain face in his hands.

"And I love you, beautiful. I'm the lucky one though" She hugged him again and then sat on the counter, watching him as he finished shaving.

----------------------------------------

Later that night Sheridan and Luis were cuddled closely together on the couch watching The Notebook. "Luis, this movie is so sad, yet it's so romantic and sweet." She smiled as Noah and Allie reunited and kissed in the rain on the dock.

"This movie is great!" Luis exclaimed, kissing her on the crown of her head. Ever since he and Sheridan were together when they were younger he had turned into a romantic movie freak. They finished watching the rest of the movie. When it was done, Sheridan turned her teary eyes to Luis.

"Oh Luis, that was beautiful"

"I know, babe. That movie is definitely worth seeing again. How about we get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He suggested, standing up and reaching for her hand.

"Alright" Sheridan took his hand and they walked to the bedroom and got ready for bed. They slipped into bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Sher." He laced their fingers together and kissed her cheek.

"Babe, don't get me wrong, I love youand everything but I didn't expect us to go to sleep when we got into bed" She told him and he chuckled to himself. "What? Am I that funny?" She asked annoyingly.

"I'm laughing cause I was thinking the same thing. But I just thought you didn't want to make love. So I wasn't going to push it" She turned around and faced him. They looked at each other and then just started making out like two horny teenagers. Sheridan's nightgown was off within seconds and his boxers were discarded moments after. Luis slipped into her and they began to make love wildly. They shifted so that she was on top and she rode him till he cummed inside her. She collapsed on top of his strong masculine body.

"I think that's the best sex we've ever had" He chuckled. Kissing her fully on the mouth, his tongue slipping in between her lips.

"I agree. But now I'm exhausted. Now we can get some sleep hunny" She said and he agreed.

-----------------------------------------------

At the doctors office the next day Sheridan was extremely nervous, as any other person would be.  
"So how bad is my cancer, doctor Stanford?" Sheridan asked, squeezing Luis hand for comfort.

"Well, for one you caught your lump in an early stage. So we're thankful for that" She told her patient.

"So what do we do now?" Luis asked.

"We're going to take more X-rays and then we'll start you on chemotherapy. It's going to be a long road so I hope you're prepare, Sheridan" Dr. Stanford said.

"Yes, I'm prepared for everything. When can we do the X-rays"

"In a little while. Now I'm just going to get your files and I'll meet you down in radiology, which is on the 3rd floor, in 15 minutes."

"Alright, see you downstairs then" Luis held her as she sighed and cried a little bit.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. I love you, I'll never leave you and we'll get through this together, I promise, baby. Just like I told you before. Come on let's get something to drink." He suggested. They walked to a coffee machine, he deposited money and bought two coffees for them. 5 minutes after they sat down Sheridan was called in.

"We're ready for you, miss Crane" The nurse told her from the doorway.

"Good luck, babe. I love you" Luis whispered and kissed her slowly, savoring every sweet second.

------------------------------------------

They arrived back home at almost 3 o'clock. Both were exhausted and had had a hectic couple of hours. "I'm so tired, Luis. I think I'm going to take a quick nap"

"Alright, Sher. I'm just going to clean up the house and I need to put laundry to wash." Luis told her, as they walked to the bedroom. They kicked their shoes off at the same time and she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Umm, yeah I think you should get under the covers" He smiled as she tugged him down onto the bed beside her.

"And I think you should lay down with me" Sheridan whispered softly, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Luis" She kissed his lips.

"I love you. But why so serious all of a sudden?" He asked, turning to look into her sparkling eyes. But when he looked her eyes were filled with sadness, which was not what he was used to. But he didn't blame her because it wasn't her fault.

"Luis, I have cancer and I could die. And I want to express my love for you as often as I can. Promise me that if I die that you'll move on and find someone else"

"Sheridan, no way! You're delusional. I love you, I could never love anyone else. And don't say you're going to die, you're not! You're going to live a long happy life. With me of course, and our 7 children" He slightly smiled at her.

"Luis, I'm just not going to give myself false hope. I won't do that to myself, or you, or anyone else"

"Just believe me ok, baby? Trust me. I'd never let anything happen to you. Look, please let's just stop talking about this and relax. It's upsetting you and it's upsetting me. Just relax and let me hold you. If you need to cry, please do. I'm here for you Sheridan, forever!" He promised and held her as small tears fell from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sheridan rushed to the bathroom. The nausea she was feeling was very extreme today. She made it to the toilet just in time. Luis came rushing in. Everytime he saw Sheridan like this his heart shattered into a million pieces. It had been close to three months since she was diagnosed with this terrible cancer. Sheridan felt like she was vomiting forever. She looked down and realized she had vomited some blood. She got up and looked into Luis' eyes and turned away. Sheridan washed out her mouth in the sink. Sheridan had had surgery 1 week after she was diagnosed with Breast cancer. After surgery she then had to where the Ladies First Softee which enabled her to have a soft breast form, along with the shape, comfort and protection while she healed after the surgery. Then five weeks later she was fitted with a silicone breast. Sure it wasn't the same as a real breast, but what could she do. Still to this day she wouldn't let Luis see her shirtless. And part of her felt bad for that, but she knew that he understood.

"Damn!" She began to cry and held her face in her hands. Luis brought her into his arms and held her as she broke down. The tears were heavy as she clung to him.

"Baby, i'm so sorry. I love you so much" Luis told her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Luis, how can you love a monster! Look at me, I'm no good!" She screamed, pulling away and walked out of the room, leaving him to break down. Why did something this awful have to happen to her! At this moment he hated god for doing this. The woman he loved was suffering so badly and she didn't deserve it. He couldn't blame anyone and he knew that. Luis wiped his tears and went to find Sheridan. He found her sitting on the couch curled up.

"Hi sweetheart, I don't know why you just said that. Baby, you aren't a monster, you're beautiful. So very beautiful! And you are good. You're a loving, kind hearted, energetic, spontaneous, sexy woman. Any man would die to have you. And I feel so lucky and honored to be loved by you. And I'm honored to love you. Don't you ever forget that. Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch or..." Luis offered, sitting beside her on the light tan leather couch.

"No, I'm not. Just please leave me alone!" She told him, turning her head away, unable to face him.

"Sheridan, I'm going to make you a sandwich and you're going to eat it. You need to eat to gain energy, ok sweetheart. I'm doing this because I love you." Luis said, getting up, pressing a kiss on her cheek and walking to the kitchen. He fixed Sheridan a turkey sandwich on wheat bread with mayonnaise and lettuce. Luis placed the sandwich on a small plate and placed it in Sheridan's lap. "I want you to eat this." He said and when she refused he fed her, not forcefully just helpfully.

-----------------------------------------

Sheridan and Luis walked arm in arm into the doctors office. They sat in doctor Stanford's office in complete silence. Sheridan noticed everything around the room. Her doctors medical degree that was hung in a wooden frame. The walls were painted a light lavender. Doctors Stanford's desk was dark cherry wood with a black leather chair. Pictures of her three children sat on her desk. Sheridan heard the door open, she and Luis turned their heads to see who was coming through the door.

"Hello Sheridan, hi Luis. Good afternoon" Doctor Stanford greeted, smiling as she sat down in her leather computer chair.

"Hi Liz...how are you?" Sheridan asked in a polite manner.

"Hi Sheridan, I'm doing fine. But the question is how are you?" Elizabeth asked, opening up Sheridan's folder.

"I guess I'm alright. I've been vomiting blood, I'm never hungry, Luis has to force me to eat. Some of my hair has started to fall out. When I brush it clumps of it come out" She told Liz and slightly smiled at Luis.

"I'm sorry about the vomiting blood part. But I'm glad that Luis is forcing you to eat. And as for the loss of hair, I'm truly sorry. But that shows that the chemotherapy is working. Have you had any other symptoms?" The doctor asked as she jotted some things onto Sheridan's file.

"My period has been so much heavier since I start chemotherapy. I've been feeling fatigued lately. I'm bruising easier now" Sheridan explained.

"Alright, I see. Those are symptoms that tell me the chemo is working. I just have to do another internal check up to make sure everything is fine and that the cancer hasn't spread. If you'll come with me..." Liz got up and lead them to the room next door.

----------------------------------------------

After finding out that the chemotherapy was working and that she was almost cured, Sheridan and Luis left the hospital with so much more hope. As they were walking through the hallway Sheridan stopped Luis and turned to him.

"Thank you for being here for me, Luis. I don't know if I could get through this without you. I love you so very much!" Sheridan told him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met in a short, beautiful kiss.

"I love you too, Sheridan." His hand caressed her cheek and she smiled. Her eyes were sparkling just like they use to, Luis took notice of that. "Your eyes haven't sparkled like this in a long time baby. I'm so glad you're happy" He kissed her once more and they walked out to Luis' SUV.

"Luis, can we stop at the beach?" Sheridan asked as she climbed into the Red Dodge Ram.

"Sure baby, anything you want, you know that" Luis told her and laced their fingers together as they drove off and headed to Harmony's only beach. When they arrived at the beach Luis helped his girlfriend out of the truck. Sheridan immediately entwined their fingers together when he shut the door. The two of them walked along the shore, shoes in their hands and they let the water wash upon their feet. The sun shined brightly. For an August day it was warm. Not too hot, not too cold, just right. A light breeze passed their way, it felt real good. Luis lifted their laced fingers up to his luscious mouth and placed a light kiss on the top of her hand. Sheridan smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Luis, can I ask you something?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, sure babe. Anything you want, what's on your mind?" Luis asked sweetly, looking into her glittering, sky blue eyes.

"Can we make love tonight? We haven't made love in almost three months and I miss it. I miss being so close to you. I know I don't look like I use to in the breast area, but..." She paused and they just stared at each other. "luis, say something. Please"

"Sher, I've been wanting to ask you the same thing but I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, are you up for it?" He asked with caution and watched as she shook her head.

"Luis, I've been ready. I want us to reconnect again. I miss our souls being one." Sheridan told him in a soft, serious voice.

"Me too, Sher. Tonight I want to take things slow and romance you." Luis said, his sweet, romantic side coming out.

---------------------------------------

Their table was in a large corner of the Seascape. The mood was very soft and romantic. There were Red roses and lit candles around their table. The dj was playing soft music which fit the mood. Sheridan's eyes were filled with happiness and laughter, Luis noticed, which made his smile grow.

"I really needed this. Thank you, hunny" She admitted to him, leaning into kiss him. Once their lips touched it was as if there were fireworks going off. Everything at that moment was forgotten, including her cancer.

"You're certainly welcome, mi amor. Would you like to dance?" He asked, standing up and holding out his hand for her. Luis lead Sheridan onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she hung her arms loosely around his neck.

_You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that __You Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that.  
I'll tell you you're right when you want._

Oh Oh oh-oh-oh-oh And if only you could see into me.  
Oh when you're cold I'll be there to hold you tight to me

When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in

I will show you, you're so much better than you know

When you're lost, and you're alone and can't get back again I will find you darling, and I'll bring you home And if u want to cry I am here to dry your eyes,

and in no time you'll be fine.  
You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that.

Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that I'll tell you you're right when you want Oh, oh If only you could see into me.

Oh when you're cold I'll be there to hold you tight to me, baby.  
Ohh when you're alone I'll be there by your side baby, by your side baby.  
Oh when your cold I'll be there to hold you tight to me, to me baby.  
Ohh when you're alone I'll be there by your side baby.

When the song was over Sheridan gasped as Luis got down on one knee. It brought tears to her eyes. This moment was truly unforgettable. "Sheridan Crane, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Luis asked and open the black box, which held a gorgeous, medium sized, diamond ring. Sheridan shook her head.

"Yes!" She yelled and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. Luis slid the ring onto her skinny finger and wiped away her tears. They walked back to the table, all smiles! Once they sat down their food came. And they fed each, sharing butterfly kisses in between. After dinner they ordered a piece of chocolate cheesecake, with chocolate syrup drizzled on top, to go.

-------------------------------------------

When they got home Luis placed the dessert in the fridge, kicked off his shoes and socks, and told Sheridan to wait in the bedroom while he drew a bath for them. Luis turned the nozzle so that the water came out a little close to hot and just let the water run. He poured in some lavender scented bubble bath and waited for the marble tub to fill up. As he waited he turned on the stereo that was sitting on one of the shelves. Soft jazz filled the bathroom. Luis lit some candles, which gave the room a soft, romantic glow. Once the tub was filled he turned the water off and went to find his fiancee.

"Come on, babe, let's go take a relaxing bath" He lead her to the bathroom where he proceeded to undress her. Luis turned her around and unzipped her short, red dress. It fell to the floor around her ankles. She stepped out of it and shivered nervously as Luis caressed her silicone breast. She was very embarrassed and wanted to cry out. But it wouldn't do any good. Luis wouldn't hear of it. He loved her for her and not for her body. Luis then knelt down and pulled down her lacy, Red thong down her legs with his teeth.

"Luis" She giggled when their eyes met. It was now her turn to undress him. Sheridan pulled his dressy shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, which exposed his perfect physique. His abs drove her crazy. She threw his shirt behind her and laughed as it landed on the corner of the door. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, sliding them down his legs. Luis quickly kicked them off in the heat of passion. His boxers came next and were discarded in another part of the room. He slid into the bath and helped her in. Sheridan leaned back against his chest and sighed contently. Right at that moment everything seemed so perfect. Like nothing bad could happen to them. "Luis, this is heavenly" Sheridan whispered.

"Yes it is. We haven't took a bubble bath together in so long. This feels so wonderful" He smiled, leaning down and catching her lips in a steamy kiss. She turned around and her breasts rubbed up against his chest. She felt his long, thick erection throbbing at the opening of her center.

"Mmm...Luis, I don't think I can wait much longer. We need to make love soon or I'm going to go nuts!" Sheridan whispered sexily into his ear.

"Well then, your wish is my command" He stood up and got up. He hurried and blew out the candles and shut off the radio. She pulled him to their bedroom and pulled him onto the queen size bed with her. "I love this side of you! Have I ever told you that?" She pressed his lips to his and kissed him wildly.

"Shut the hell up, Luis, and hurry and make love to me already!" Sheridan screamed and moaned loudly as he thrust his manhood into her center. The emotions she felt at that moment were scattered everywhere. First all she could think about was Luis' big, hard ass c-ck deep inside of her, thrusting in and out. "Ohhh...baby faster!" She screamed and moaned several times. Everytime he was inside of her, Luis felt as if this is where he belonged. And he did. Every single time he pounded into was precious.

"Luis, I'm almost there. Hurry...I want us to reach our peaks together. Hurry"

"Sheridan, I'm almost there" He slammed his ccock into her a couple more times and sent them over the edge, cumming inside of her.

"Luis! Ohh Luis!" Sheridan Screamed.

"Sheridan! Mmmm...Sher!" Luis screamed right after her. Their bodies shook against each other. Their hearts pounding simultaneously. Luis rolled onto his side and out of her body. He pulled her close to his side and they basked in the after glow. No words were needed to be spoken as they just laid in each other's arms. They shared tiny kisses here and there. And after that they just drifted off to dreamland.

_**Song Used... Sade-By Your Side**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Sheridan and Luis were laying in bed spooning.

"Oh luis, "Sheridan sighed, "Last night was so beautiful. I really needed that. Thank you" She turned around and kissed him softly.

"I know you did sweetheart. I love you and it tears me up inside to see you so upset" Luis told her.

"From now on I'm not going to be upset anymore. I'm going to live our life to the fullest. I mean my cancer is not spreading. So what news can be better than that?" She exclaimed, sitting up.

"Nothing, sweetheart. We're going to be happy from now on, for the rest of our lives." He reassured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. They laid there tangled together, sharing short kisses and just cuddled. Luis ran his long fingers through her golden hair. Their eyes connected and she pulled away, embarrassed. "What's the matter. baby?" He asked as he watched her slip out of bed. Sheridan slipped into her red, silk robe and stared out the window.

"Nothing" She whispered. She heard the mattress shift and listened as he walked over to her. Luis stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her boy.

"Please tell me, Sheridan" He whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked into his amber colored eyes.

"Luis, when you touched my hair, I just...I couldn't..." She paused and continued, "I felt embarrassed and ashamed." Sheridan told him honestly.

"Sher, why would you feel so ashamed. Your hairs beautiful, I love it!" He said, cupping her face.

"Luis, what hair! So much has fell out. It's just trash now!" She wanted to scream out in anger, but it wasn't Luis' fault.

"Baby, you're hair is so beautiful. Most of your hair has stayed in. Sheridan, you are beautiful and sexy no matter what. Please just stop feeling this way. I love you, no matter what!" Luis vowed and kissed her with such passion that she melted. Sherian laced her arms around Luis' neck and he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I love you too, Luis. Show me how much you love me. Make love to me now" She said, looking into his eyes. Luis untied her robe and laced their fingers together. They connected and the passion consumed them.

-------------------------------------------------

_Ring. Ring_.

Sheridan made a move to get up from the bed, but giggled as Luis pulled her back down against him. He playfully kissed her neck and sucked on it. _Ring. Ring. Ring_. Sheridan finally gave up and let the machine get it. By the time the answering machine picked up Luis was deep inside of her.

"Sheridan, it's mom. Just calling to see how you and Luis are doing. Hunny, when you get a chance call me back. Love you both, bye" Katherine said and hung up.

"I love your mother." Luis laughed, pulling her against him as they finished making love for the second time. Sheridan chuckled against his side.

"Oh I know you do. We should visit her tonight." Sheridan suggested, shifting in his embrace.

"Sounds good. But before we go I think we should take a much needed nap. you wore me out, baby!" Luis exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Me! I have no idea what you are talking about. You played a huge part this morning. But I think a nap is very well deserved." She agreed. They kissed and closed their eyes.

------------------------------------------  
Luis rang the doorbell and waited for Sheridan' mother to open the door. Sheridan wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Katherine opened the door and smiled happily.

"Hey you two! Can't you both keep your hands off each other for more than a minute" Katherine joked, stepping aside so Luis and Sheridan could enter the house.

"Nope, we're just too in love" Luis answered, placing a kiss on Katherine's cheek.

"Exactly, Luis is very right" Sheridan said and walked into the living room, Luis closely on her heel.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Katherine asked.

"Can I have a corona, please?" Luis asked.

"Make that two. Thanks" She said as she took the beer bottle from her mother's hand.

"Yes, thanks mom" Luis joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, son. I asked you to come to dinner because I want you two to meet someone. The person should be here in a little bit"

"Mom, are you seeing someone?" Sheridan asked, but fortunately for her, Katherine was saved by the bell. Minutes later Katherine walked back into the room with a handsome man. The first thing Sheridan noticed was that her mother and the man were holding hands.

"Sheidan, Luis, I'd like you two to meet my boyfriend, Ben. Ben this is my daughter Sheridan and her boyfriend Luis."

"Hi, nice to meet you both" Ben said, shaking both of their hands. Ben was a dark haired, dark eyed older man. He was dressed nicely, down to the T. By what he wore, dark jeans, a green button down shirt and sort of dressy shoes, he looked like an older version of an Abecrombie & Finch model.

"Nice to meet you too" Luis and Sheridan replied at the same time.

"Well it's time to eat dinner" Katherine announced lacing her fingers with Ben's. Sheridan did the same to Luis.

"He seems like a nice guy" Sheridan commented in a low voice to Luis as they walked.

"Yes he does. He seems very good for your mother." Luis said and she turned around and stopped him.

"Oh really, just like your very good for me?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Exactly, baby" He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down. Sheridan captured his lips with hers.

"Luis, Sheridan come on you two it's time for dinner. Not time to make out in my hallway" Sheridan' mother told them and walked away, laughing to herself. Sheridan and Luis walked to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Wow, mom this looks delicious" Sheridan complemented her mother. Honey glazed ham was sitting on a huge platter in the middle of the table. There was mashed potatoes,stuffing and mixed vegetables for the side dishes.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Who wants to say grace?' Katherine asked.

"I'll do it" Luis offered.

"That'd be nice, Luis"

"Lord, thank you for the food we are about to receive. Thank you for letting the four of us share this dinner together in peace. Amen"

"Amen" Katherine, Ben and Sheridan repeated. The four began eating the yummy meal Katherine made.

--------------------------------------------

"I love your mother's cooking. I got a stomach ache because I ate way too much" Luis said, rubbing his full stomach.

"Tell me about it. I'm so tired, I can't believe we stayed so long at my mom's." Sheridan said, looking at the digital clock on the stove. It was pretty close to 12.

"Hey at least I don't have to go to work tomorrow. Tomorrow we get the whole day to ourselves and then back to work on Monday for me." He noticed the sad look on her face.

"What's up with the face, babe?" He asked, as he pulled her down in his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Oh nothing, it's just that our weekends go by so fast. I wish there were more days to the weekends. Maybe after I'm fully healed we can go on a mini vacation or something. Maybe Vegas?" Sheridan suggested, arms hanging loosely around his neck.

"Sure, Sher, anything you want. You know that." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you"

"Hmm...nope" He grinned and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Well I love you so very much" She told him, getting up from his lap.

"And I love you. How about we go take a bubble bath..." Luis suggested and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll race you" Sheridan let go of his hand and raced him to the other room. She reached the bathroom and began shedding her clothes. She threw her bra at Luis as he stood in the doorway watching her. His clothes soon added to her little pile as she filled up the jacuzzi with warm water and lavender scented bath oil. Luis turned the music on and lit some candles. Sheridan observed him, he was just too romantic for his own damn good.

"Ahh..." Sheridan sighed in contentment as she entered the water and leaned back against Luis' hard chest. "This was a great suggestion"

"Mmm...Definitely was, baby" He said softly. She turned around in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her tongue slid in between his lips and their tongues dueled together. His manhood was rubbing up against her. And her breasts were rubbing up against his muscle filled chest. Both were filled with incredible, passionate desire.

"Oh Luis, make love to me" Sheridan moaned and screamed as he filled her. "Ohh Luis, oh god"

"Oh Sherian!" He yelled as he cummed in her. "Ohhh baby"

"Ohhh my god, that was so...mmm...wonderful" She panted and kissed his sweet lips. They got out of the water and he carried her to bed and they laid down. Sheridan immediately fell to sleep and he watched her. Luis caressed her cheek softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Luis," She murmured in her sleep. He smiled.

"Oh Sheridan, I love you, goodnight darling" He whispered and softly kissed her lips.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep '_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time _

_Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

**SonG UseD-AerosmithDon't Wanna Miss A Thing**


End file.
